gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ *Archive1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ Hey Hey Mikey, I've applied for patrollership. Don't feel pressured, but I'd really appreciate it if you voted yes. See you later. Boomer8 (talk) 03:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Good job for being promoted as a admin Mikey, when I became a Patroller one day, hope you'll vote for me since I helped this wiki by reporting Thomas about this wiseguy 22, who's been giving us problems for a long time. Sorry I didn't vote for you. Your good friend/almost patroller, Moe Watterson/Bosco Howard/JF (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Re: Yeah, I just upgraded it to Windows 8 yesterday. At first, I thought my mom was going to turn on the Internet on March 13, but 3 days ago, we went to Best Buy and bought a new computer first and then she went and paid our Internet Provider a little bit after we got home and now I'm here again, back as a active patroller. I was thinking of applying for adminship last week when I was using my cousin's computer, but I thought I haven't met the edit prerequisites to become admin. After you read this message, I will already have 451+ edits. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 20:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Wow man nice job on becoming administrator. You deserved it but because I haven't been here for a while I didn't knew you made a promotion request, but nevertheless congrats Mikey. Thanks for offering me your help, it will really come in handy. Ray boccino (talk) 00:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Mikey for voting yes on my request for patrollership. Thanks alot. :) Boomer8 (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Mikey! I applied to become an admin. I'd love to work alongside you, Ilan and Winter moon. Anyways I hope you vote for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) name I need your help. I spelled my last name wrong how do I change it Roman belic (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Mikey can you tell me how to do a character infobox. I found out how to do a mission one, but I really need to know how to do a character one. Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 04:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks mikey Roman belic (talk) 16:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind me being nosey Mikey but I believe that you can change your name. You know Messi1983? Well he used to be called Dan the Man 1983. I'm thinking he changed his name, meaning, you can change your name. Hope this helped in some way. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) frends is there a way of get frends on here Roman belic (talk) 18:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Admin Thanks Mikey for your vote! I have to aggree, I may have applied a little too soon after becoming a patroller, and should continue bettering my edit skills. Thank you for your vote anyways. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :You contact Wikia regarding username change. Messi1983 (talk) 23:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey said something about his username being spelled wrong. I don't see any errors to his username. Mikey is selled correctly and Klebbitz is spelled correctly as well. Mr. T. (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not cause of me Tone, it's because of a user who asked my help. Thank you, Dan and T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Mikey, I really appreciate your page, you are a very nice admin, and I have something to ask : I did my request here for patroller, it would be a pleasure if you answer yes, please. Thanks a lot. Ah, estou editando aqui, esqueci que você fala português também hahaha :) e sou eu o Thomas, em que o meu amigo Dodo8 está falando na mensagem abaixo, obrigado! Thomas0802 (talk) 13:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thomas' Request Hey Mikey. Thomas is a great guy, I've never seen someone adding so many quality articles like him. I know we have a 7-limit of patrollers, but me and some other guys will apply soon, so please give him a yes. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''Okay, name one time, prior to the argument that I had ever confronted you when you comment on requests/blogs/ etc. : [[User:Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8|Mr. T. (talk) 01:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) About Johnny Boy Lost Hey Mikey, Moe here, I left Johnny Boy Lost a message about deleting something on Mitch 25's page. Give him a warining if that happens again. Oh, and I undo Johnny Lost Boy's edits on Mitch 25's profile page if you check it out. Your loyal best friend, Bosco Howard RE: Hey Mikey, do you think that I'm trustworthy to apply as a patroller. Think about it ok, for your good friend who always been here to help this wikia alot. And by the way Mikey, I already saw your comments on my videos on Youtube. Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard Muito obrigado!!! Olá Mikey, vim pra agradecer, muito, pela votação positiva, fico muito e muito feliz, gosto muito dessa página e de continuar editando e trabalhando, estou só esperando a votação ser concluída para poder ter o título na minha página, caso ainda tiver espaço. Thomas0802 (talk) 21:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti page Hey Mikey, Recently this user has posted two videos on Tommy Vercetti's page depicting his character phrases/diologue while doing free roaming, so it is only convinient for me to ask you if I should erase the videos or not. Oh yes, and I also find the place in the page where he posted the videos is very unorganized and very bad looking for the page, but now that you think about it we have never thought in the wiki of posting videos about the character diologue while doing free roam, what do you think. Ray boccino (talk) 23:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It's very nice man, you know what maybe we should find some other more for the other protagonists. :) Ray boccino (talk) 19:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) : That's great I'm glad he agrees, I looked for other more and found 4 of Niko Bellic. I added one already but I got to find a way to add the four of them in a way to make them seem like they are in the same spot but without being disbalanced. Ray boccino (talk) 22:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Mikey! Boomer8 (talk) 06:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's pretty good idea. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Mikey, estou precisando de ajuda em alguns detalhes... Eu gostaria de perguntar, como adquirir a pequena placa que fica do lado do nome no perfil, por exemplo no meu : Thomas0802 aka Thomas PATROLLER. Outra pergunta é para eu aprecer na GTA Wiki:Staff e poder escolher minha imagem. Muito obrigado e responda se possível. :) Thomas0802 (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) OK Hey Mikey, thanks for your opinion about it, you know I don't something like that, and I won't be a bad crtic Mikey Thanks!. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard P.S. Another attack of those, can you explain to me about it. Admin Hey Mikey! I've requested Admin status and I hoped you could vote. So far, the votes have been yes, all except one, so hopefully, I should be becoming an Admin, just like you! Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm not really interested in soccer, but WTF? Israel could win! And then the game ended 3:3... Fuck that, I lost any hopes Israel would be good in this game... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) World Cup Hey Mickey. I see you watched Portugal-Israel match. How many points did Portugal achieved? Romania in on the second/third place with an equal score over Hungary. Tuesday we have a match with Holland, my team Steaua beat Ajax with 2-0 a few weeks ago, so we are confident. Wish us luck! ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 11:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, bro, keep up on the good work! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Como pode ser possível? Então, aquele estúpido do User:MrFrench. destruiu as páginas que eu dei trabalho para editar! Isto é uma desonra! Destruição do patrimônio, um animal! Temos que ter cuidado pra que ele não volte com outras contas. --Thomas0802 (talk) 12:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) O vândalo Sim, parece que eu entendi. Mas qual a razão de ele fazer isso à nós e porque? O que fizemos a ele? Existem pessoes nesse mundo que não tem razão pra explicar, espero que ele não nos ataque de novo. E sobre o que aconteceu ano passado, como vocês reagiram a isso? E a página da GTA 5 Wiki ainda existe? --Thomas0802 (talk) 16:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) He's Back Again!? Mikey, Joshualeverburg is back again!? That son of a bitch has gone to far! On my user page! Mr. T. (talk) 22:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Mikey, before they closed the promotion page, can I apply for a Patroller for one last time, I really appericate it man. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Moe, Bosco, and JF Promotion Hey, Cesar. Would you mind to vote on my req? [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 19:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, I know only English, Hebrew and Russian. Like ol' man Klebitz once said: "No habla mucho Spanish, lady", only in this case it is Portuguese, and you're a man. :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I watched only a half of that film. Only remeber Ray Liotta's in-film wife sitting on his wee-who and pointing a mutha-fucka gun to his face. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, to be honset, I don't have any "Fav films", altohugh I did enjoyed The Dark Knight and thinks it is a masterpiece. "The Potato" made me laugh too when I first saw original pic. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, it has been a good laughing with you. We'll continue tomorrow! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Language I see you asked Ilan if ke knows Portuguese. I know Romanian and English. I learn French at school, but the teacher is bad and I never learn at it, but I understand it. I also understand Spanish pretty good, Italian and a little bit of Portuguese. Let me see if you can understand this: ''"Vulpea rapidă maro sare peste câinele leneș" It means: "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 20:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: AHHH That's Joshua? He's been around for ages. If he does anything again let me know, he's supposed to have a global block so I'll have a word with Wikia. Tom Talk 21:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Heads up I heard in a review that GTA V will only allow the star wanted level up to 5 stars and not 6. Its said here , I find it a bit disapointing, because the six star wanted level is what makes the game beter, it continues the GTA classic, do you think its true? Massionet51 (talk) 04:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you rename Ballas-Grove Street War in the HD Universe? The "the" is not necesarily. Also, you like the new header? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''>> NIKO BELLIC TRAILER GTA IV http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yWp1HpNisc >>> LUIS LOPEZ TRAILER GTA TBOGT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFOLPvNmDJw >>> JOHNNY KLEBITZ TRAILER GTA TLAD [[User:Massionet51|Massionet51 (talk) 09:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how, can you teach me? Massionet51 (talk) 09:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I added them, how do they look? Massionet51 (talk) 10:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Great proposition! You down? Hey mikey! Do you know Midnight Club videogames? Car racing? Produced by Rockstar games? Well I joined the Midnight Club WIKI and the wiki is pretty empty, ive been there for some days, it needs some serious help! I found some admins and I mentioned that there are some good wiki editors in GTA WIKI that could improve it. If your interested here is the link for the wiki. Massionet51 (talk) 12:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Is it in V? Hi, Just wondering is this company in GTA V or not, because I don't think we have seen it. Cheers Instulent (talk) 20:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, cheers for the reply :D Instulent (talk) 20:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Strange advertising or spam? Hey, Mikey! Check out this page The Wizard of Viva Video Ass. The guy who made it has also uploaded a bunch of poorly photoshopped images XD. I don't even know what to classify this as, but just thought I'd bring it to your attention. Take it easy. HebbyDGouchemen (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : Right on. Hey, there is another page on the uncategorized Virtual Emergency Services. Someone advertising their multiplayer server or something? Also, a long forgotten Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories page. : Have fun XD. HebbyDGouchemen (talk) 21:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Heads up There is a troll of some kind running around. Have a look at 2,158,195,296,207,689th Pixel in 3D Universe User:Cooldude6348 aka "This wiki sucks". Sounds like a nice guy to me... rofl. No clue if this bonehead will start bombing pages with vandalism, or quietly go away; just bringing this to your attention. Take it easy. HebbyDGouchemen (talk) 01:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Idea Hi, Any news on the 'Janitors' idea through the b'crats. Cheers :) Instulent (talk) 19:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Then they would ban me for spamming ;( Instulent (talk) 20:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Not to bud in or anything, but the "Janitor" rank is mostly an admin tool and patroller tool combined. Nothing personal, but I think that idea is abit unneccesary, mainly because of the fact that 1. We have a set number of staff and 2. I wish the patrollers had your idea's tools *sniff*. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 22:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Haha Tony, who knows, you may be able to have the admin tools if for any reason, the Staff starts losing members (and if you successfully request adminship). :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::The bureaucrats said that it doesn't matters how many staff we have, but that 5 active admins are more than enough (unluckily for me and Tony).Dodo8 '' RE: Hey Mikey, this [[User:Vodkasosa|user is uploading some stupid video walkthroughs on some pages that already has a video walkthrough of TLAD, I don't know if he/she can do that, give him/her a warning about doing that okay, thanks dude and talk to me some time. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC)JF Thanks man, I just woke up and ate breakfast, what about you. Cloudkit01 (talk) 12:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC)JF I live in Suwanee Georgia Mikey, you should know that, it's on my user profile, I wasn't rude to you, I was hoping that you already knew okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC)JF You weren't rude to me Mikey, and I said I wasn't rude to you, you weren't being rude to me, sorry for the confusion there Mikey, hope we stay friends! Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC)JF RE: Question Hey Mikey.. Is there a private messaging system on GTA wiki or not? Cheers :) Instulent (talk) 09:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute or so, I have a very important question..? Instulent (talk) 09:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Instulent (talk) 09:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Could you unlock Template:PhoneNav, please?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''=D 23:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Regarding to Bea Binene Hey, M.K. About that user, User:Bea Binene, turns out, she is actually a real person. But what makes her unreal to GTA Wiki, is that she is a Filipino famous figure and the way she uses profanity. When I read her website link on her Wikia username card. After digging in this Bea Binene mistress and using Google Translate to translate the Filipino-language websites, turns out that they do not mention she plays GTA or any games of that matter, also on her Twitter she mentions no such games nor does she even use profanity. If she is the real deal, then we have a first ever celebrity who edits here, but if the editor behind that that computer screen is just a troll being used by a crazed fan of hers or just to manipulate others that she is a celeb. We can block him/her/it for impersonating a famous person because of Wikia policy, but if she is real, then we got to interrogate her with stuff about her on websites or her Twitter. As for right now, we got to prevent her/his/its Viva Video nonsense and stay high alert on her actions. Your Buddy, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 21:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, M.K.! :D The user bothered me because of her/his/its Viva Video and fanon crap. I left her/him/it a message to stop the nonsense. Celebrity or not, she will be condemned here if the user persists on this. Antonio is also my Spanish/Portuguese nickname alongside my "Tony" nickname. :) Later, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 19:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'm on it. :Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC)